40 Winks
by Samuraiko
Summary: As hard as Heine pushes his students, he pushes himself even harder. So it's no surprise that the princes are caught off guard when they catch their tutor in a moment of vulnerability. Set after episode 5 (Assailed by the Greatest of Trials).


_Author's Note: So my fanfic muse wouldn't let this one go. Thanks to_ royaltutorimagines _on Tumblr for the prompt idea! :)_

* * *

" _I have a lesson for you, Your Highnesses. You spend your days and nights here in the palace, but I suspect you have not considered all that goes on within its walls. A great deal of activity takes place here, and as candidates for the throne, you must learn exactly what this entails. I have made arrangements with His Majesty's high steward and the housekeeper to escort you all through their daily routines. The high steward oversees the male servants; the housekeeper, the female servants. You will observe their duties and learn what their responsibilities are. I will see you all here in the reception hall at seven o'clock. I have already told the kitchen staff that the evening meal will be delayed until then. Good luck, Your Highnesses._ "

"What a day," Licht groaned as he and his brothers made their way to the reception hall where Heine was waiting. "How is it we've lived here all this time and we never realized the palace was this BIG?!"

"It certainly gives one a new respect for the palace staff," Bruno said in a rare moment of agreement. "To think they oversee all these rooms, all these tasks, day in and day out…"

"And yet, whenever we need something, they're always there," Kai said thoughtfully. "And everyone is always pleasant."

"But now I'm starving," Leonhard grumbled as he opened the doors to the reception hall. "Hopefully, our meeting with Heine doesn't take too long-"

Then he stopped so abruptly that his brothers walked into him.

"Leo, why'd you stop?" Licht complained, then he went silent as he looked over his brother's shoulder.

The four princes saw Heine slumped on the couch, his arm cushioning his head as he slept, papers scattered across the low table in front of him.

"He's… asleep," Kai said in wonder.

The princes tiptoed forward cautiously, unwilling to wake the tutor, and stood quietly for a moment, looking down at him. Asleep, Heine looked even younger than usual, his face relaxed from its usual stoic facade, his breathing deep and even.

"Master always works so hard," Bruno said softly. He stooped and carefully scooped up the papers, neatly stacking them on the table. A quick glance showed him they were lesson plans for the princes, correspondence with various local officials or academics, a list of books to pick up at the Royal Library, and other day-to-day tasks. And apparently he had been planning another field trip outside the palace, this time to the public operettas at Carltheater.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Leonhard asked. "I'm sure Heine must be hungry, too."

Kai shook his head, and then with infinite tenderness, lifted the sleeping tutor into his arms. Heine never stirred. "No. We should let him sleep."

Licht nodded and turned to leave. "I'll tell the kitchen staff to keep a tray warm for him. You take him back to his room, Kai."

"But what about today's lesson? Master wouldn't want us to just forget it-"

"We can eat in here, and write up something for him," Leonhard suggested, tugging on his bangs as he always did when he was thoughtful. "I'm sure Heine would at least want that. Licht, while you're there, tell them we'll take our dinner trays in here. Grandmother and Adele will understand."

Licht departed to the kitchens, while Kai carried Heine, Bruno carried the tutor's papers, and Leonhard fetched the master keys to unlock Heine's chambers. After seeing their tutor carefully tucked into bed, the three older princes returned to the reception hall.

And as the night wore on, the brothers talked about all they had seen during the day. Helene and the other servants came with tea and food. The princes exchanged ideas and made plans, while Bruno took notes for them all. But before going to sleep, they once again stopped by Heine's room.

Bruno quietly entered, and placed their notes on Heine's desk, along with a note to the tutor:

" _Master - we did not wish to disturb your rest. You will find our observations in these pages. If you wish, a dinner tray has been prepared for you in the kitchens. As always, thank you for your hard work._ "

He turned to look at the sleeping tutor, and silently bowed his head in respect.

" _Good night, Master. Sleep well._ "


End file.
